1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing dust from a dusty surface of e.g. a photosensitive material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dust removing apparatus of the above-noted type functions to remove dust adhered to a surface of a photosensitive material such as a photographic film which is transported along a transport passage.
A conventional apparatus provides e.g. a dust removing member such as a brush fixedly disposed at a location in the transport passage of the material, so that the dust removing operation is effected as the brush picks up the dust from the material which is transported through the location of the brush.
With the above-described conventional art, however, the dust removing member such as the brush is fixedly disposed and the dust is removed from the material surface in association with the transportation of the material. Hence, the dust removing ability of the apparatus is significantly limited. Further, if the brush has some irregularity in the density of its bristles or the dust is adhered to a certain portion of the material in a concentrated manner, this leads to local concentration, i.e. unevenness, in the dust removing operation, and the dust cannot be removed properly.
The present invention is addressed to the above-described problem and a first object of the invention is to provide a dust removing apparatus for a photosensitive material, which may reliably remove dust adhered to a surface of the material.
A second object of the present invention is to facilitate proper maintenance of the transported material within the transport passage, while achieving the first object.